


The Secret of the Seeds

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, clones of canon characters present, romance involving clone of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The ghost hunter has a talk with Sam and Tucker about the nature of ghosts, the seeds and something about his plans that have gone wrong.





	The Secret of the Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Secret of the Seeds

“I am so glad the two of you could join me,” the ghost hunter said sitting across from them. She was tied to the chair and based on Tucker’s grunts of exertion so was he a quick glance confirmed it. “Star, and Kwan think you so much for bringing them to me.” She looked over at the ghost who were smiling brightly as they headed out through the window. “Sam and Tucker you may call me Mr. X.”

“Why did you kidnap us?” She demanded angry and hoping that Ghost Danny noticed she didn’t get home on time and came to find them. She was also angry that she’d been over shadowed by Star and still felt dirty and air headed.

“I brought you here so that the three of us could discuss something important.” He said as he pushed a button and an image of what looked like Amity Park floating in the ghost zone appeared on a screen behind him. “Now that all the un-important ghost seeds have popped and the ghost have been rounded up I feel safe telling you that something has gone wrong with my plans.”

“Oh really what could it be the Vlad Copy eating the other Vlad copy to become a super ghost,” She said angrily. “Or how about virtually the entire city now having ghost copies in the ghost zone.”

“Oh no both of those were expected,” He said and she guessed that underneath that mask he must be smiling. He just sounded so smug. “No you see the problem is Danny was supposed to be the first ghost seed copy to pop not Dani.” He brought up an image of Danny, Vlad and Dani. “Danny the one with the greatest potential power was supposed to pop first and then the clone with lesser potential.” He then brought up Vlad. “Masters who had already reached his full potential was supposed to be last and not show up until Danny had his powers back.”

“So what went wrong,” She said and saw Tucker staring at her. “He’s got us here so we might as well ask.” She was trying to keep him talking to give Ghost Danny or Dani time to find them. “How did you screw it up?”

“I underestimated the repressed feelings of a teenage male.” Mr. X said with a frown. “Three factors affect the growth rate of my seeds, the amount of ecto energy the person is exposed to regularly or generates in the case of the hybrids.” Mr. X seemed lost in thought as he continued. “The complexity of the ghost animal that I made the seed from.” She couldn’t help but be horrified by that statement “And finally their hidden desires, fears and anything else they are repressing.” She was still horrified by the idea of ghost animals being slaughtered to make those seeds that she almost missed it as he went on. “Danny is repressing far more than I ever thought possible and it looks like the ghost that emerges from him may be very dangerous.”

She didn’t believe for a moment Danny could ever produce something dangerous so instead she focused on her moral out rage. “How dare you make your seeds out of ghost animals sure they are already dead but that’s no reason to ruin their afterlife.”

“You actually think the ghost zone is the after life,” Mr. X said and burst out laughing. “My what a depressing little after life your little goth head accepts.” She just knew he had that smug smile under his mask again. “I’m afraid you are very much mistaken ghost some times wear the images and follow the desires of dead humans but they aren’t the souls of the departed.” He hit a button and the screen seemed to pulse with green light. “If there is such a thing as a soul and an after life it is most certainly not the ghost zone.”

“So where do ghost come from then?” Tucker said speaking up. She could hear his desire to know and was a bit curious herself plus it would keep him talking. She looked around for a clock to see if there was any way to tell how long they’d actually been here. She couldn’t find anything.

“There are several ways for a ghost to come into being but all ghost like everything natural to the ghost zone are made of ectoplasm.” He said pulling up a screen. “The most familiar way to human stories about ghost are the result of what I call ecoto-shades.” He showed an image of a woman surrounded bya green glow. “Ambient ectoplasm that drifts into this world from the ghost zone bonds to things and forms a shadow of them if you will.” He then showed the woman in a hospital bed. “When the object can no longer support them, death in the case of living things, the ecto-shade is immediately instinctually driven to head to the nearest ghost portal.” A faded version of the woman left the corpse and flew away. “If the portal is close enough you get a ghostly version that matches the original person almost perfeclty but the further way the portal is the more of the shape they loose along the way.” An image of the box ghost appeared on the screen. ‘Then they end up like this poor fool driven by one over riding compulsion that survived the trip.”

She glanced over at Tucker but he seemed to be focused on the screen. “Now another way a ghost can be created is when a location is hit by an ecto surge passing between two portals.” An image of the ghostly highschool where Sidney Poindexter exited appeared on the screen. “About fifty years ago a surge hit the highschool creating a sort of ghostly purgatory for perfect ghostly copies of the students and one cafeteria worker who escaped it when someone changed the menu.” She wasn’t surprised when the image of the Lunch lady appeared. “You should keep that in mind Sam ghost change over time so while Ghost Danny is identical to Danny Fenton’s ghost half he might end up very different after some time.” She ignored him trying to scare her.

“Any other ways a ghost can be born?” Tucker asked giving her a worried look. She knew he was still upset with her about ending up with Ghost Danny instead of real Danny. “I mean we’ve seen some freaky ghost that don’t seem to fit those methods.”

“Very good Tucker your as smart as I always thought you were,” Mr. X said sounding proud it was freaky. “Ecto-energy can also be influenced by ideas and over time the combined belief of many people results in mythological gods, legends and people showing up as a ghost.” He said showing images of Pandora, Vortex and Undergrowth.” He then brought up an image of the ghost versions of her parents only her ghost mom looked pregnant. “Ghost can also create each other either through the old fashioned having a baby way like the ghost versions of Sam’s parents are doing.” She could only stare in horror and shock. “Or through similar means to say Desiree.”

“Hold on Sam’s ghost parents are having a baby?” Tucker asked clearly freaked out. “But Ghost Danny only sent them into the ghost zone two weeks ago how can she be that pregnant by now?” She hadn’t even known when her parents ghost seeds had activated Ghost Danny had only told her after the fact since he said they were even freakier than her normal parents.

“Time in the ghost zone is relative and responds to the desires of its population on some level they want to try again with a second child so now she’s pregnant again.” Mr. X sounded smug again. “Don’t worry ghost and humans can’t have kids so whatever you get up to with Ghost Danny won’t result in kids.” He then shrugged. “Or the real Danny either since all hybrids are shooting blanks.” Before she or Tucker could respond to his crude remarks an alert sound came from somewhere. “Speaking of ghost lover boy he caught Kwan and Star and they sold me out so he’s on his way so I should finish up and give you my gifts.” He hit a button and a green glow surrounded the building a ghost shield.

“Now lets see as I’m sure Tucker there has figured out most of the ghost seeds have popped all except for the one in Danny which still worries me and the important ones.” He punched a button. “The ones in his parents, his sister, his best friends, his former dream girl, his most influential teacher, the bully who makes his life hell, and his cat woman Valerie.” The restraints on them were released. “Speaking of Valerie I think you can use these.” He said handing over packages. “They are copies of the suit Vlad gave her in yellow for you Tucker and Purple and black for you Sam.” He sounded friendly then. “They should allow you to protect yourself if I’m right and Danny’s seed turns bad.” He pointed toward the door. “Back up if you would otherwise you’ll be joining me in the ghost zone.” Tucker quickly backed up and she did the same from the ceiling a ghost portal lowered over him and his stuff leaving them alone.

She noticed the ghost shield fading and seconds later Ghost Danny shot inside. “Sam are you alright?” He asked as he landed. She just grabbed him dropping the box Mr. X had given her. “Sam what’s the matter?”

“Just hold me I don’t want to talk about it.” She knew she’d have to soon but for now she just wanted to forget the things he’d said. She knew she had to be making Tucker uncomfortable but she didn’t care right now.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
